


Proper Cute

by thewritingsloth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: The Doctor finds something out about her partner.





	Proper Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Super short drabble, but I couldn't help the fluff!

The Doctor wiggled under the covers, shooting a curious look at her girlfriend.

"What are you doing ?"

"I’m writing."

"Writing what ?"

The bedroom was filled with a chuckle as the Doctor’s eyebrow raised. The Doctor felt a hand on her forearm as the space between the two women was reduced. The warmth of the human setting against the Doctor’s chest made her two hearts pound harder; her eyes scanned the small notebook, full of the familiar handwriting.

"That’s poetry !"

"I know. You can take a look, if you want."

The Doctor could see different doodles, mostly flowers, and beautiful stanzas of text under them. Most of the lines were about love, joy, and a blonde woman.

It took the Doctor a few seconds to understand. Incredulously, she turned to her partner :

"Do you write poems about us ?"

Her only answer was a shy, sheepish look.

The Doctor smiled brightly.

"That’s brilliant ! I must admit I am quite flattered ! I don’t think someone ever wrote poetry for me before. Can I read some more?"

The Doctor was handed the notebook as she curiously glanced at the pages, seeing her girlfriend blush by the corner of her eye.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing, Doc. Just that… some of those get very cheesy."

The Doctor’s free hand caught her partner’s, interlacing their fingers.

"I don’t mind. So, let’s see. Oh, wow. You think I have beautiful eyes?"

The human nodded.

"Why, thank you. You’re proper cute yourself, you know."

A gentle kiss was pressed against the Doctor’s lips as the Time Lord sighed, relaxed and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
